Bolin's First Love
by Reyfan01
Summary: My attempt at a girl for Bolin. Auburn hair, tan skin blue eyes...all that entranced Bolin. But his brother and friends weren't having it.
1. Chapter 1

It was a usual busy day in Republic City. To everyone who lived there, it was the norm. To newcomers it was a strange environment. A certain auburn haired, blue eyed teen thought so as well as she walked down the sidewalk of the large metropolis surrounded by the sounds of salesmen, cars, and machines. She had short hair in a tiny low rat pony tail. Her clothes were a pair of worn out patched up pants and a collar top with the Northern Water Tribe symbol that she twisted up showing off her midriff. Her arms were taped up and her hands were gloved. She had a few freckles above her nose and a piercing in her nose. Her shoes were brown boots strapped. She had a bag that she wore as a belt around her waist. Everyone around her stared and whispered their criticism of the odd teen.

"Wow, so this is what animals feel like in a zoo"She said to herself smirking looking at the judgmental crowd she was passing by. "Excuse me I'm looking for someone named Tenzin, he's an airbender..ya know, got a huge arrow on his head…"She asked an old woman by a food cart.

"Oh you mean councilman Tenzin. He lives on air temple island not too far from here. You keep walking down you'll see the port and catch the next boat."She said with a smile. The teen smiled and bowed her head in respect.

"Thank you"she said and walked off.

"Such a polite child. A free spirit."the old woman said to herself as she watched the adolescent teen walk away.

"At least someone here has some manners. But you'd think with all this money these people throw to make these buildings they'd give some to the people begging for at least a one coin. I wish I could've helped that lady out, she looked sick"The blue eyed teen said to herself looking around her in disgust. She passes by some rich people stepping into a fancy car pulling out and driving off. The car made contact with a mud puddle that splashed an old man sitting on the sidewalk. A couple of punks started laughing at him.

"HA! AH THAT'S THE BIGGEST RAT I'VE EVER SEEN!"

They all laughed. She was about to pass them when one of the guys sees her and smirks.

"Here we go"she says to herself as the boy nudges his two friends and points her out.

"Hey gorgeous, you new in town or what?"Said one of them strolling up to her. She rolled her eyes and scoffed.

"She's gotta be Usui, I've never seen a dame with metal in her nose"Said one of them behind her chuckling. The other guy joined in.

"Yeah but, no worries beautiful we don't judge. Metal on you looks good."He said with a wink. The girl felt sick to her stomach. She would played along and brushed them off but she already hated them for taunting the poor man.

"First of all check your breath next time before you talk. Smells like something died in there."She said pinching her nose in disgust at one guy. He covered his mouth and blushed. The two guys laughed.

"And you, you must have metal in your head if you think I line like that is what girls wanna hear"She said to one guy with her arms crossed. The only guy not heckled laughed. She glared at him and his laughter stopped. He was the one who shouted out that insult at the poor man.

"And you, its funny seeing an even bigger more pathetic rat call another a rat"She said with venom spitting out with every word. The man gulped.

"You three idiots apologize to that man right now and get him some food"she demanded as if she was their mother.

They all scoffed and crossed their arms. "Yeah why should we listen to you doll face"One of them said and the other two chuckled. The girl smirked.

"Thought you'd never ask"she said. They looked scared. She walks to the right into a nearby alley.

"Hey toots, you running already. Come over here and say that again"one of them said as all three followed her.

The sounds of punches, kicks, yelps for help and sharp metal filled the alley. She walked out smiling happy and turned to them.

"Just wanted a change of location. Don't wanna attraction too much attention on my first day."She said smiling. One guy was pinned by the shoulders of his shirt with two knives. Another was head first in a garbage can. The other was face first in a mud puddle.

She wiped her hands clean and then looked at the poor old man still on the sidewalk looking pale. The girl's smile faded as she looked around for some food. She sees an open fruit stand in front of a building and no one seemed to pay too attention to it. She slyly grabbed a mango and dropped it on the old man's lap and walked away not even looking at him. The old man looked at the fruit and then at the girl quickly walking away and smiled.

"Thank you"he said quietly and ate the mango.

"Now that that's settled, gotta head to air temple island.

"Hope no one saw that"She said to herself. She stopped in her tracks as she saw a cop car on the left side of the road. Some guys just got caught. They were getting pushed into the car cuffed up. A hard looking policemen was pushing them in and slammed the back door shut.

"Better stay low while I'm here. Mr Sunshine over there looks tough."she said to herself.

"Yo Mako! Hey I just taught Pabu a new trick!"Came a loud voice. A bulky green eyed guy ran to the cop with a red ferret around him. She giggled at the boy for his ferret boa. He seemed kinda cute in a goofy way.

"Bo not now ok I gotta take these guys in"Mako said in a serious voice.

The green eyed guy's fell and he frowned. The girl frowned.

"Come on Mako, I know you're busy now being Lin's officer and all but I miss you"Bolin said.

Mako sighs. "We see each all the time"He says.

"Yeah but.."

"OFFICER HELP! HELP!"yelled a familiar voice.

"WE JUST GOT ATTACKED BY SOME CRAZY GIRL!"Said the other.

OH NO! The three idiots! They're getting the police!"

Before she could run.."THERE SHE IS! THE GIRL WITH THE METAL ON HER NOSE!"One of them said shouting pointing at her on the other side of street. She ran. Mako started running after her. He jumped over passing cars and followed her. Bolin was right behind him.

"BO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"He shouted

"Helping my brother what else?!"He shouted back.

"You shouldn't be here! She could be dangerous!"Mako shouted.

"I can take her!"Bolin shouted.

"NO YOU CAN'T GO HOME!"Mako shouted and ran off faster. Bolin stopped in his tracks looking hurt. Pabu nuzzles his neck.

"We'll show him Pabu"he said to his ferret friend and ran the other way seeming to know where he was going.

She was running through alleys, leaping onto buildings, jumping off of buildings but the hot head was on her tail. He was throwing fire punches at her and she dodged each one.

"Hey watch the hair hot head!"She shouted back and ran faster. She so far ahead that she decided to leap through a small space between two buildings and hid. The guy still ran overhead unaware of her hiding place. She giggled and looked around for a better place to hide for the night. There was a huge hole in wall next to her so she went through it. She seemed to be in an abandoned building. Everything was dusty and busted.

"Well this'll have to do. Maybe I he won't be around at night"She said to herself.

"Don't count on it."said a voice.

She screamed and turned around seeing the same green eyed guy with the hot head. She looked suspicious.

"What you gonna turn me in now? Go ahead I didn't do anything wrong"She said angry crossing her arms over her chest.

"Why don't you tell my brother that? I'm sure he'd understand"Bolin said walking closer to her.

"Uh yeah judging my those sparks he was aiming at me I'd think otherwise."she said.

"Well he's not that bad of a guy, sure he seems"Bolin was interrupted.

"No fun"She said.

"Serious..but he's just serious about his job"Bolin said.

"Again I ask and this time I won't be nice about it..WHY ARE YOU HERE?"She asked serious.

"Well I was gonna turn you over to my brother, but if you say you're innocent, come with me and we can talk it out."Bolin said walking closer. She stepped back.

"I'm not gonna hurt you"he said holding his hands up showing he's clean.

"That's what they all say"she says pissed off.

"Look why don't we start over, I'm Bolin"He said extending his hand.

She stare sat the hand and then at him. "And you are.."he said.

"Is this an interrogation?"she asked sarcastically.

"Its an introduction"He said.

"You aren't gonna turn me in"She asked

"If you're innocent I can't"He said with a smile. She looked surprised. This guy seemed ok. She smiled back at him and let her guard down.

"Mika"She said shaking his hand, both smiling.

[YES THIS IS LONG AND ITS MY FIRST LEGEND OF KORRA FANFIC BUT I WANTED TO DO THIS. THIS IS A BOLIN AND OTHER FANFIC. I CREATED THIS GIRL AND WANTED TO INTRODUCE HER WELL. PLEASE REVIEW! I WANTED TO MAKE THE PERFECT LOVE INTEREST FOR BOLIN]


	2. Chapter 2

"Ugh lost her. She sure can run.."Mako said to himself as he stands on top of a building looking over Republic City. "She could be anywhere. Guess its for another day though."He said as he jumps down from the roof to the ground. Something suddenly hits him. "Hey, where did Bo go?"He looks around but then sighs and shrugs.

"Probably headed home depressed. I'll talk to him later"Mako said as he started walking off.

Back at the abandoned building, Bolin and the new girl, Mika start talking. Every now and then Bolin just stares at her as she speaks in awe of her beauty and her stories. They are both sitting on some old boxes in front of each other and continue their conversation.

"So, you and our brother were street kids too huh? That's rough. I know how it is. For awhile I lived like that."Mika said.

"What about your parents?"Bolin asked. For some reason she felt that was a little too personal and kinda snapped at him.

"You don't need to know about my parents."She said upset.

"You tell me about yours and I'll tell you about mine."Bolin reasoned with her. She looks suspicious.

"Alright but you first."she said pointing her finger at him.

"Okay okay cool. I'll go first."he said proving he's got nothing to hide.

"But its not something I like to think about."He said looking to the side gloomy. Mika's hard face softened at his sad expression.

"Hey ya know if its that hard you don't have to.."Mika said but got interrupted.

"No its fine. When I was little, my mom and dad were killed by a firebender. My brother and I were there and saw them die in front of our eyes. I can't ever forget that night."He said looking down at the ground with a serious face remembering that tragic night. Mika gasped in surprise.

This guy seemed so cheerful and happy, but he actually saw his parents die. Now she feels awful for being so cold to him.

"I'm so sorry"she said very apologetic.

Bolin looks up at her surprised. "What for? Its not like you had anything to do with it. Yeah losing my folks was rough. Mako had to play dad for me and take care of both of us. He even had to do some work for the Triad just to keep us alive. We slept in boxes or on the ground for days and nights. Those aren't fun times to remember either."He said. Mika felt so sorry for him. He didn't deserve to have such a tough childhood.

"But then thing started to turn around. I found Pabu eating out of a garbage can near me. I felt bad that the little guy was eating trash so I gave him some of my food. Then I gave him a bath in the lake at the park. Well before police came and chased me out. After that I gave him some of my leftover food and let him sleep with me. I was sure he was gonna leave the next day but he stayed. And he's been with me ever since."He said reminiscing and turning to cuddle Pabu who as still around his neck. Mika couldn't help but smile.

"That's so sweet of you to take care of him. I think its great when you do something to help others, even when it means sacrificing something."She said with a warm smile. Bolin lightly blushed and cleared his throat.

"Well ya know that's just the kind of guy I am. Always helping others."He said in a fake macho tone. Mika giggled and rolled her eyes.

"Anyway, its your turn now."He said with a smirk. Mika smirked back.

"Okay I get it. I'll tell ya everything. Better get comfortable. It's a long story."

Bolin shifted in his seat getting closer looking very interested.

"I did have a family too. My mom and dad and I lived a pretty normal life. We weren't rich but we weren't poor. I was too little to remember what happened but suddenly money got tight. I was eating smaller meals and my mom was sewing my clothes up. Eventually my dad left. I don't remember much about him but all I do know is that he ditched me and my mom. Things got even worse for us after my dad left. My mom wouldn't admit it but I knew we were poor and I one step away from losing out home. By the time I was 10 my mom told me I'd be going on a trip to some place called Kyoshi Island to see my grandma. I learned later on that my mom couldn't afford to have me around so she sent me away to live with my grandma." Mika said telling her story nonchalantly.

Bolin was now feeling sorry for her. Her own father left her. What dad would leave his family?

"My grandma lived with her old friends on the island after gramps died. My grandma was an amazing leader of the Kysohi warriors and told me all about her adventures with thieves and bandits. I begged her to teach me her style and she did. I was there for about 3 years and I already advanced faster than she did. No one would dare to mess with me."She said smirking.

"But old habits don't die so fast. Back at home with my mom, I used to..liberate some food from carts. And on the island, I did it again. I was just helping some kids out with no food. But everyone labeled me as a thief. The whole town wanted me behind bars but my grandma wouldn't do it. Soon I became too much for her, so she sent me to the Northern Water Tribe to live with a friend of the family over there. I was taught waterbending moves even though I'm not a bender. But I used the technique to my advantage was able to beat waterbenders. Then I got into trouble again when I got into a fight with a couple of guys who were really bugging me. They said that I just attacked them and had the whole city convinced I was a bully. I was only there for a year until I was sent to live with another friend of the family. He was the grandson of the swordsman who trained by grandfather." Mika said.

Bolin was curious as to why her grandmother and grandfather sounded familiar to him. Like Tenzin or someone mentioned it to him.

"I saw him training others and I wanted to learn so bad. I begged him until he finally taught me. It took me two years before he thought I mastered the sword. I was so excited. But I spoiled that too and I got into a little trouble. Then he sent me here. That's why I gotta see Tenzin."She explained.

"But wait what does Tenzin have anything to do with you? He a friend of the family too?"Bolin asked.

"Actually he's closer than that. He's my mom's cousin."


End file.
